Wayhaughts First Time
by AliceEarp
Summary: Nicole Haught, the new officer in town has just had the most amazing kiss with a supposedly straight Waverly Earp, and after stopping by Shorty's for a beer, things get interesting.


Officer Nicole Haught found herself sitting behind a mountain of paperwork at eight o'clock on Saturday evening, which she didn't really mind, but definitely not what she expected when she signed up for a transfer to the small town of Purgatory. But oh well, she was helping people, and thats what she was here for, even if it was doing something mind numbingly boring.

She checked her watch again after sorting through some papers on a drunk driver named Eddy Vaughn, who has had multiple DUI's, and it was now eight thirdy. Half an hour left to go and she could clock out.

She let her mind wander to her journey in getting to Purgatory, and the odd feelings of deja vu she would get about the Ghost River Triangle. She just couldn't quite lit her finger on why this place felt so familiar. But she knew when she heard that Purgatory was looking for a new Officer, she wanted to come and serve here. She always knew she wanted to work in a small town, the big city was just so cramped and claustrophobic. She went through College like her parents wanted to, then went through Police training in Alberta, and now, at 26, here she was in a small town, as an Officer. But something was still missing and she couldn't quite figure out what.

She glanced down at her watch and saw that it was eight fifty five. _Close enough,_ she thought. She got up and streched a minute, trying to relax the stiff kaki pants. Why Sheriff Nedly like them so much was beyond her. She grabbed her Stetson hat, her keys and her jacket and walked out the door, turning the lights off on her way.

She got into the cruiser, and turned it on, letting it warm up.

"A beer sounds good right about now," she said to herself, and she backed out of the Departments parking lot and headed in the direction of Shorty's the only bar worth going to in town. Especially since Waverly Earp worked there.

Walking into the bar, she saw Wynonna Earp and John Henry sitting together laughing about something, and Dolls walking up to their table with drinks. But instead of joining them, Nicole headed for the bar, where a little adorable bartender was flipping her hair and handing out smiles like little prizes. _God i love her smile,_ thought Nicole. She frowned then. _Get ahold of yourself,_ she mentally said as she sat down on one of the bar stools. As she set her hat down on the bar, Waverly came bouncing over and greeted her with a warm touch on the arm and asked how Nicoles day was, but Nicole barely heard her, she was paying too much attention to the heat that lingered on her bicep from Waverlys touch.

"Im sorry, what did you say, its kinda loud in here" Nicole laughed nervously, coming up with a lame excuse as to why she didn't hear Waverly.

"I said, how was your day? Did you catch any bad guys?" Waverly teased, speaking louder and leaning in a bit. Nicole could now smell her sweet perfume.

"It was good. And no, no bad guys, just paperwork, haha." Nicole said with her dimples on display.

"Sometimes those are the best days," Waverly said, winking. "So, what can i get you?" she asked, leaning on the bar on her elbows.

"A beer would be great," Nicole said.

"Coming right up," Waverly said, druming her slender fingers on the bar. She wisked away, filling a cold mug with beer and brought it back to Nicole with a smile.

"Thanks," Nicole said as she reached for her drink. She was about to take a sip when Waverly leaned in again and wispered in her ear.

"Im off in twenty if u wouldn't mind walking me to my car," she said, and before Nicole could answer, she was off again, serving other customers. Nicole felt heat rise to her cheeks. She knew why Waverly was asking her to walk her to her car, because of what happened in the office the other day. Nicole smiled at the memory of Wavery, after just breaking up with her jackass of a boyfriend Champ, briskly walking into Nedlys office, closing the blinds, pulling Nicole into the office, closing the door behind them and then getting on her tip toes to kiss Nicole and push her to the couch. When Nicole asked what happened to friends, which is what Waverly wanted at first, Waverly explained that she always wanted to do things that scared her, like jumping out of a plane, or eating gooey duck. This confused Nicole until Waverly said she wanted to do Nicole. Then Waverly blushed and said she didn't really know what she was doing, but they ended up making out on the couch in Sheriff Nedlys office, with Nicole on top. Nicole took a long dring of her beer and felt giddy at the prospect of being alone with Waverly again. Then she jumped as a hand came down roughly on her shoulder, and Wynonna was suddenly in her face, reeking of beer.

"Well look at you Officer Haughtsauce! Are you going to arrest me?" she slurred.

"No, unless you drive home, then I'll have to," Nicole said, trying to steady the tipsy woman. John Henry came to the rescue then, putting his arm under her shoulders and supporting her weight.

"My apologies Officer, I will take her and get her cleaned up," John said tipping his hat in his gentlemanly way.

"Don't worry about it," Nicole said with a smile. She had gotten used to Wynonnas habit of getting wasted most nights. Just then she saw Waverly waving to her as she took off her apron and started heading to the door, so Nicole got up, payed Rosita, another bartender, for her drink, and followed Waverly out the door.

The air was chilly outside and Waverly didn't bring a jacket, so Nicole took hers off and put it around the smaller womans shoulders. It was huge on her, but it only made her look even more adorable, if that was possible.

"So..." Waverly said as they made their way to her Jeep.

"Ya..." Nicole said nervously, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"About the other day, in the office..." Waverly started. She stopped walking and turned to Nicole. "Were you ok with that, because if I rushed into things and made this awkward, I am so sorry."

"No, no, your fine," Nicole said. Then sheepishly looking at the ground she added, "I liked it."

Waverly smiled and took Nicole's hand in her own.

"You did, huh?" she asked, flirting.

"Ya, i did," Nicole smiled.

"Well, if you liked that, then you should come to my place and I'll show you something you will love," she said, reaching up to put her hand on the back of Nicoles neck and pull her down for a kiss. Nicole breathed her in and sighed as Waverly kissed her with just a little bit of tongue. When Waverly pulled away, Nicole couldn't help but try to lean in for another, but the smaller woman laughed and started walking to her Jeep.

"Meet me at my place?" she asked, with out looking for an answer, and climbed into her Jeep, turning on the engine, and started down the road in the direction of the homestead, where her and her sister Wynonna lived. Nicole snapped out of the trance she was in and quickly got in her cruiser and followed Waverly to her place.

Nicole pulled up to the homestead, and she could see through the windows that Waverly already had a fire going. She went up to the door and knocked, and from inside she heard Waverly call her in. As she opened the door and steped in, she was hit with the smell of the fire mixed with Waverlys perfume and she couldn't help but think she could get used to this. She closed the door behind her, still no Waverly in sight, and started to take her boots off. Right then Waverly rounded the corner of the kitchen.

"Stop right there!" she said, startling Nicole. Waverly made her way to Nicole slowly, smiling the whole time, then wrapped her arms around the taller womans waist. After a soft hug she slowly moved her hands up to Nicoles neck and gently pulled her down into a soft kiss. Nicoles hands found their way to the small of Waverlys back and she pulled her closer. As Waverly continued to kiss Nicole, her hands drifted down to Nicoles uniform shirt buttons, and she slowly started to undo them. Once they were all undone, she ran her hands over Nicoles toned belly, making Nicole breath a little faster. Nicole reached down to stop her hands as she pulled away from Waverlys lips reluctantly. Nicole looked down into her green eyes, slightly panting.

"Wait, Waves. Are you sure? We dont have to do this..." Nicole breathed. Waverly brought her hand up to Nicoles chin and softly caressed it.

"I want to," she said, as Nicole moved her mouth to kiss Waverlys fingers. Nicole smiled and laughed nervously, then reached down, scoped Waverly up in her arms and started to walk up the stairs as Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole's waist tightly, kissing her the whole way.

When they made it to the bedroom and Nicole gently layed Waverly down on the bed, Waverlys breathing quickened.

"I dont know how to do any of this," she said with an apologetic face.

"Its ok," Nicole said breathlessly. "Tonight you are my queen and i am your humble servant," she said with a devilish grin, showing her dimples. Waverly gave a quiet wimper when Nicole started untying her Shorty's shirt and Waverly arched her back so Nicole could take the shirt up and over her head. Letting the shirt drop to the floor, Nicole bent down and kissed Waverlys lips ever so lightly, then made her way down to her neck and collarbone. Then she let her hands drift to Waverlys pants and undid her jean button and zipper with one hand while the other hand caressed her perfect breasts. Waverly then lifted her hips slightly so Nicole could slide her jeans off, and while Nicole was off the bed she took her shirt off, so she could feel her skin on Waverlys skin. Getting back on top, Nicole lifted Waverly just slightly so she could reach around and unhook her bra, and she sent the white lace over her shoulder and onto the floor, causing Waverly to giggle. Settling back down to kiss her with a dimpled smile, Nicole ran her hands over Waverlys hip bones, applying pressure and making Waverly moan.

"Officer Haught, you naughty girl," Waverly mumbled, her lips still pressed against Nicoles.

"You haven't seen anything yet baby girl," Nicole said, her voice husky. In one swift motion she slid off the bed and yanked Waverlys panties off. They dropped to the floor as Nicole pulled Waverly to the edge and knelt down onto her knees and Waverly yelped in surprise. Smiling up at the adorable woman before her, she couldn't even believe that she could be so lucky to even know such a person as Waverly Earp. But here she was, her face between the most perfect legs she had ever seen, looking at the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

"Is everything ok?" Waverly asked nervously.

"Everything, in this moment of my life is perfect, because of you Waves." Nicole replied. Waverly smiled then, and Nicole hoped and prayed that she would be able to see that smile everyday for the rest of her life.

"Now you might want to hold onto something," Nicole said with a wink. Then Waverlys eyes widened as Nicole planted a firm kiss on her soaking wet center, aand she gripped the sheets, sighing and arching her head back. Nicole then grabbed her thighs and pulled them apart farther so she could get a better reach, and started to lick the inside of her crease.

"Nic, oh Nicole, your killing me!" Waverly moaned. At hearing her plead, Nicole dove her tongue into her wet folds and moved in circles and up and down, anything to get Waverly grinding and wiggling with pleasure. When Waverly was close, she dug her fingers into Nicoles red hair and let out a cry that was the most amazing sound Nicole had ever heard. When Waverly stopped shaking and slumped back onto the mattress, Nicole wiped her mouth with a grin and climbed back up onto the bed beside her queen, wrapping her in her arms.

"That was amazing," Waverly whispered sleepily.

"Only the best for my best baby," Nicole whispered back, while softly kissing her on the forehead. They fell asleep together in the faint light of the moon creeping through the curtains, and Nicole realized that she had found true happiness, in the arms of this perfect little woman.


End file.
